Two-dimensional gel electrophoresis simultaneously exploits charge differences and molecular weight to separate greater than a thousand cellular proteins in highly reproducible patterns. Until recently, the large volume of data gathered from these gels was not easily manipulated. However, development of desktop computers with high computational capability and software systems designed to analyze protein pattern data has enabled detailed characterization of individual proteins against a large matrix. Complimenting these developments is the rapid accrual of protein and gene databases with analytic algorithms for using local pattern and protein sequence data for rapidly searching these burgeoning databases at several locations around the world. We have recently acquired the Melanie II 2D PAGE / UNIX software package from BioRad and a Sun Sparc Workstation computer which is now connected to a Molecular Dynamics Laser Digitizing Scanner. We will digitize and analyze the protein patterns from our p53 complex studies and be able to discriminate which proteins have been modulated both quantitatively and qualitatively be alterations. in the p53 gene. We have already reported in the literature massive change in cellular protein patterns in p53 null mouse cells suggesting a cascade of biochemical events occur after a single growth gene Swiss-Prot directly or, GenBank and Embl database via backtranslation for identification as a known protein or for establishing it as a new gene expression. Using these advanced analytical systems, all protein data are permanently stored and are retrievable for detailed analysis against any other data in any genetic data bank on a worldwide basis. One of the main advantages of the Melanie II data system is with the use of protein microsequencing data where it can be applied as a probe in both Swiss-Prot directly or,GenBank and Embl database via backtranslation for testing as a known protein or for establishing it as new a gene expression.